


[大宫sk]铸刀

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, From Japonism con, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 和风背景。刀匠智与武士尼。一个对世界感到迷茫和无趣，一个对世界感到失望和愤恨，有一天，他们怀抱着各自的目的相遇了。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[大宫sk]铸刀

二宫和也又来铸刀了。

脚尖拖着脚跟，长刀扛在肩上，肩峰起伏如山，他亮着眼睛，施施然走来了。

林子里并非只住着大野智一人，但大野却是其中最好的刀匠。他住的地方并不好找，二宫却偏偏一来就找到了他，即使现在想起来，大野仍然觉得不可思议。

此时正是盛夏，正午的阳光晒人，大野裸着上身，身上出着汗。二宫在他铸刀的棚内卸下了盔甲。

“好热！”

盔甲下薄薄的衣衫已汗湿了，二宫不像是大野，不会因此就卷起袖子或者裸着身体，他一阵风一样进了内室，自如去换上大野深色的衣袍。

大野智便站起身，回过头，问:“这回你要什么样的刀？”

二宫还在系衣带，他只抬了抬下巴，“原来那把，接不上了吗？”

大野说:“你只带了半把回来。”

的确，再好的工匠，没了材料，也无法续上断刃的。大野拿起二宫带回来的刀，思考是什么样的敌人，和什么样的另一把刀，会让自己的作品变成这样。

“那就重做一把。”

二宫放弃了和衣带的挣扎，他是个薄有名气的武士，甚至将军，以往总有人帮他系的，大野看着自己的衣服在他身上邋邋遢遢晃晃悠悠，犹如看着那把断了的刀。

二宫走出来，靠在木头的柱子上，也望着大野，望着大野有力的手，和手上的刀。

手很稳，一动不动，大野的声音也很稳。

“那得要五天”，大野说。

“上一把只用了三天。”

“这一把不会再断。”

二宫笑了，他笑大野这样有信心，但那是好意的，感谢的笑。

“上次带来的铁矿还够吗？”二宫问他。

“铁哪里都有。”大野说，他不再张嘴，于是二宫立马接他的话，“那什么是罕有的？”

“陨铁”，大野指了指天上。

二宫问他，“你有吗？”

大野摇了摇头。

大野手上没有陨铁，但他却知道哪里会有陨铁，他说他有一天看到了火一样的流星，流星落在东方。

东方有很多很多的大山，和很高很高的楼阁。不管是高山还是楼阁，都不是普通的人能够得到的地方。

而陨铁自然不会在普通人能够得到的地方。

于是二宫出发了，走的时候带上了那把断刀。

“勉勉强强还可以用。”

他这样说。

二宫走的时候，和来的时候，都一副懒洋洋的样子。他穿走了大野的衣服，却把自己的衣服留下了。大野懒得理他，只将团成一团的柔软衣物扔到一边的溪水里。

如果第二天被水冲走了，就多一个孩子有衣服穿，大野越想越觉得没有错，这世界上可怜的人总是比可恶的人要多得多。

可是第二天，衣服却没有被冲走，大野只好将它晾在屋顶上，太阳只晒了一会，衣服就干了。

大野却仍在出汗。

陨铁还没有回来，他脑海中已经在构思新的刀，刀刃，刀身，刀光，他挥舞着锤子，锤子落在铁砧上，火花溅射的刹那，他仿佛已看见了心中的刀。

二宫不在的日子，仿佛也没有多久，半个月后，他为自己的新刀带回了陨铁。

旧的刀已经完全失去了刀身，只剩刀把，孤零零地攥在二宫的手里，而二宫微笑着坐倒在在大野门前，仰着头，除了微笑一动不动。

大野还看得见他的眼睛，亮晶晶的，一如当年带着火闪过天边的流星。

他那么安静，睁着眼睛，却好像睡着了。也许他真的睡着了。

大野蹲下身，从自己原先的衣服里掏出了陨铁。

二宫的眼睛闭上了。

大野是个刀匠，并不是医生，他用溪水洗干净了二宫的伤口，洗干净了自己被穿走的衣服。唯一为难的是他无法取出二宫手心里的刀柄。

大野想用相同的刀把铸一柄全新的刀。

他将手覆盖上二宫紧扣的手，握刀的手很凉，铸刀的手很热，柔软的手指渐渐松开了。

然后他就去铸刀。

因为他只懂得刀。

铸刀的声音很大，但再大也飞不出这树林，二宫在这咣当的声音中睡得很熟，梦里偶尔还哼着奇怪的歌。他一直睡到了第二天的晚上。

那时候天色全暗了，火膛子着着火，跳跃在大野沉思的脸上，刀的粗胚已打好了。

二宫挪着步子出来，他看上去气完神足，像是完全没受伤的人睡了个好觉，他的眼睛又能快活地动起来了。

二宫问：“还有几天？”

大野说：“还有三天。”

因为他已整整睡了两天。

二宫笑了，他说，“怪不得我现在很饿。”

这一天晚上，二宫赖在屋里不走，于是大野只好自己出去打猎，他打到了一只兔子，一只獐子，还在星辉遍布的溪水里插到了两条鱼，大野想着，怎么样也够吃了。

他回去的时候，正看见二宫在喝酒。

大野当然也是喝酒的。

所以这酒自然是他的酒。

可是他不由得想到更多事，想到自己那旧衣衫下面未经处理的伤口。

二宫当然不可能光着身子。

所以大野的旧衣衫自然是穿在他的身上。

大野智没有多说什么，他从醉了的人那里拿过酒坛，一口气将剩下的喝完了。

他听见那人呼呼呼的笑声，好像又是在取笑他了。

二宫笑了一会，忽然拽着他的衣袖问，“要在哪里烤”

大野说：“我去生火堆。”

二宫说：“就在这里烤吧，火还没熄。”

大野说：“这是铸刀的地方。”

二宫说没关系，他转着眼睛说：“反正是我的刀。”

大野说：“也是我的刀。”

二宫不再多话了，他只看着大野，他的眼神无论看着谁都会让人觉得温柔。

更何况，此刻是在星光下，是在残月中，是在影影绰绰的树影里。

二宫翻了个身，找了个更舒服的姿势，他看着房顶的稻草，想要和大野继续聊天。

“你猜这次刀是怎么断的？”

大野又没理他，只专心除着鱼鳞，但有时候，对话是并不需要另外一个人应答的。

二宫继续着说：“是爬山的时候断的，我用它劈开了山顶的石头，也不仅是石头，山都被劈出一个好长的缝，刀肯定也是开心地断掉的。”

二宫又说：“真厉害呢，山也能劈开。”

大野回复他了：“想不到你这样能说。”

二宫笑了，他说：“我自己也没想到。”

声音含含糊糊的，也许他又睡着了。

獐子肉烤好的时候，二宫才醒来，刚醒的他看上去有点疲惫，但是，当他看到亲自将烤肉送过来的大野，又马上神采飞扬了。

大野便盯着二宫的嘴唇，不去看他的眼睛，嘴唇在火光下面显得饱满，他真怕这张嘴又忽然说出什么话来。

所以烤肉立马到了二宫的嘴里。

“想不到你也能是一个很好的厨师。”二宫说。

二宫并没有吃下很多，至少远远不如他喝下的酒多，剩下的被大野想办法制成了熏肉，晾在屋檐底下。

天色已经很晚了，连虫子叫起来的力气，都仿佛没有那么足。

二宫问：“今晚你睡哪里？”

他自己已经提前上了床，占据了床上最好的位置，却还故意这样问大野。

大野说：“我睡地上。”

二宫又笑了，他说：“我本来以为你是要我睡地上的。”

大野不答，只是把要铺展开的席子扬地更高了些。

刀本来五天就能铸好。

可最后足足用了二十天。

这里面的原因，自然不是因为大野锻打的力气退步了。

只是因为，第二天的时候，二宫想要喝山上的溪水。

他不知道认识了哪里的卖竹郎，才出去了半天时间，便怀里捧着一大捆竹子回来了。

劈竹子，削竹子，这些自然是大野做的，二宫不肯晒太阳，在屋檐底下远远看着，一条条碧绿的管道被接续起来，像是一条蜿蜿蜒蜒的翡翠大蛇。手巧的大野还做了个小小的水车，水车又连上风车，溪水一流，便咕噜噜地转了起来。

这一切做好以后，大野时常能见到二宫闭着眼睛仰着脸，跨坐在风车前面哼歌。

和那天他梦里哼的调子很像，久而久之，大野也会了一点，不过他从未哼过。

这并不是锻刀过程中唯一的阻碍。

又过了几天，当需要细细打磨出刀刃的时候，二宫又哼哼着，想要去破坏好不容易长好的伤疤。大野自然不可能让他这样做。

他尝试过捆着，但却在将二宫的手扭过背后，听见他气音的那一刻放弃了。

既然没办法捆着这个人，大野就只能陪着他。

二宫对大野的手很感兴趣，他拿过来细细抚摸着，一边抚摸，一边评价，大野坐在一旁如一尊地藏，不动如山。

大野的手心粗糙，肌肤闪烁着漂亮的黝黑，就和他的眼睛一样，又圆，又黑，又亮。

他们竟在不知不觉中对上了眼睛。

二宫愣了一下，将大野的手放下了。

他们又开始玩游戏。

二宫的手掌很灵活，大野几次眼花缭乱，都被骗了过去。这样的手，一点也看不出曾经受过伤，血液竟浸湿了刀柄。

陡然间，大野竟忘记了二宫的一切，他又想到了那柄没有完成的刀，想到了那样的刀能绽出怎样的光华，能劈断怎样的顽石，怎样的宫殿。

刀被完成了。

那又是一个夜里，星光璀璨寒月无光，那光仿佛已聚到了刀刃之上。

从这一头流到了那一头。

大野平举着刀，眼光也随着，从这一头流到了那一头。刀是用天上的星辰和地上的寒铁铸造而成的，他的眼光是否也随着从地上流到了天上？

二宫就从他身后，缓步走了出来，他的眼睛也盯着刀。他们肩并肩站着，目光从刀刃上会聚到一处，会聚到刀锋最尖锐的地方。

二宫说：“好刀。”

他将刀从大野手上原处接了过来，刀仍是平平地放着，交替间只一个细微的颤抖，刀锋处青光便如流水般晃动，仿佛要斩断了空气。

光闪了一下。

“好刀。”二宫又说了一声。

刀被铸成的这一个晚上，两个人坐在茅草的屋顶上，一起喝了一坛酒，是大野藏起来的最后一坛，二宫总能找到，就像他当年不知怎样竟找到了大野。

二宫说：“举世再没有我的敌人。”

大野说：“你的刀术一定很厉害。”

二宫说：“不是的。”

他躺了下来，今天的夜晚好多的星星，好亮，好亮，好亮，亮得要流下来。

不是的。

战场，山间，草原，荒漠，树林；流寇，武士，英雄，奸雄，石头。

他没有将任何事物看作是敌，他砍杀的时候是不痛的，他被砍杀的时候也是不痛的。

二宫喃喃地说：“我的世界里没有敌人。”

既然没有敌人，可有过爱人？

大野说：“你喝醉了。”

因为一个人既然活着，那是无论如何不可能不痛的，痛苦只可能被藏起来，被藏得很深，很深。

大野忽然哼起了一首歌。

二宫睡梦里哼过的那首歌，二宫闭着眼睛，在溪流带动的风里哼过的那首歌。

那时细水流过脚面，衣衫下摆下二宫的小腿白得晃人。

大野也躺了下来，躺在茅草上，他身边的二宫软乎乎地笑了。

他没想过大野竟学会了这首歌。

他也没想到，他身边的大野这一次竟会伴着他，跟着他一起笑了。

在茅草的馨香中，他们都听见了溪流快活奔走的声响。

他们的鼻子不知何故碰在了一起。

星星好亮，好亮，好亮。

既然刀已铸好，二宫就又要走了，他在清晨出发。

大野看着自己床上细微的凹陷发呆。

天上陨铁打造的刀，自然是不会再断的。

既然刀不再断，二宫可会回来？

二宫回来了，他不仅回来了，还回来得很快。

比以往都要快。

大野并不知道这三天二宫去了哪里，只知道他脖颈上细细的一道伤痕。

可惜大野却要走了，因为刀已铸好。

因为他已多等了三天。

那天晚上他们睡在了一个床上，他们背对着，眼睛望着不同的地方。

二宫说：“好冷啊。”

现在仍是夏天，一个晴朗的晚上。

二宫又说：“地上是不是一直很冷？”

两个人不知怎么动了动，他们肩膀靠在了一起，二宫便不再喊冷了。

大野忽然转过身来，他忽然用二宫称赞过的那粗糙的手，去抚摸他脖子上新的伤痕。

是不是挨得太近了？二宫暖暖的呼吸擦过大野的鼻尖。

二宫缩了一下，接着又一动不动，任他抚摸，只眨着眼睛，往大野睫毛上吹气。

吹了一会，却觉得自己脖子上愈发热了。

于是二宫便说：“我在想，我在这个世界上的敌人究竟是谁呢？”

“如果找到的话，我得用世界上最锋利的刀去面对他。”

“刀铸成的那一刻，我就知道，一定是这一把了。”

二宫说话的时候，喉结就在大野的手心里，活泼泼地，一动一动。大野忽然想到二宫不再动的时候，当时他寻找流星回来，瘫坐在门口，支不起身体，手也垂着。

“因此我已试过。”

二宫低下眼睛，微笑着，他的人仿佛已缩在了大野的掌心。

二宫没想到见到这把刀的时刻竟这么快来临，可他觉得，这样忽如其来的时机却也不错。

为了这一刻，他已思考了许久，因此他十分平静，手上没有一丝颤抖。

当他拿着刀，和那天一样平举着，冲着自己的心口，又横上自己的脖颈的时候。

和刀铸成的那天一样。

仿佛有另一个人在托举着，因此刀光闪动，如星光，如溪流，如歌声。

他放下刀，如他举起刀那样轻松。

“我已经没有办法杀掉自己了。”

二宫既然回来了，大野便知道他不会再走。

他只是没想到，他要走的时候，二宫却已经醒来。

二宫倚在门边上，施施然的样子一如初见。

他说：“你不带上刀吗？”

大野并不回答。

二宫将他们的那把刀抛了过来，一个漂亮的弧度，光都藏在刀鞘里。

大野接住了，他低头看着刀，看着自己的手掌心，那里仿佛也藏了一道血痕，让他想起白雪地里一只死去的红狐狸。

二宫说：“你不是一早就想要这把刀了吗？”

大野说：“是。”

他在第一眼看到流星的时候就想要它了。那火划过天际，一如他心中的火焰。

二宫感叹着笑了，他早已想到。

他又问：“你会回来吗？”

大野答非所问：“我和你相反，举世仿佛都是我的敌人。”

二宫说：“那你一定会回来。”

因为世界上已有了一个不是他敌人的人。

大野已不必再问，他抬起头，二宫笑吟吟地，两人对望着，望进彼此的双眼。

一个清澈透明，一个深不见底。

可是两双眼睛都闪着光，都闪着一样美丽的光。

二宫独占了大野的地方，大野的床，大野的衣物，大野的火炉。

他用那铸刀的火炉去烤肉，油脂滴在炭上，香喷喷的。

大野回来的时候，刀上也带着肉，是溪水里的鱼肉。

刀上自然也带着血。

二宫问他：“你的敌人怎么样了？”

大野说：“太多了。”

二宫还想再问问他，因为他实在很好奇，分离的时刻他曾说得无比肯定，但其实，他也很害怕，因为他觉得也许大野不会回来了，即使回来，也不会再回来这里，大野智会离二宫和也离得远远的，一辈子都不再见面，各过各的生活。

但是张开口，却只问的出一句。

“我留在你这里的那件衣服，到底去哪了？”

那是一件浅色的衣服，被抛在过溪水里，又晾晒在屋顶上。

大野也不知道那件衣服去了哪里，但他害怕二宫一定要知道，因为那样的话，他就不得不说了。

所以他先就堵住了二宫微笑的嘴。

这一次，鱼肉还没烤好，而獐子肉不在他的手里，所以，他就只好用，只好用……

只好用轻轻吻过那件衣服的嘴唇。

*END*


End file.
